So Random! A Valentines special
by swac twilight14
Summary: the So random has a special guest star for Tawni  who can it be


**A happy birthday to Tiffany Thorton! And happy valentines day to you all!**

**A valentines special of So Random!**

"_if he gets nervous better get your mop its not on porpoise when he blows his top, his Dolphin boy, Who the mammal?"_

"are you ready" Nico who's playing as dolphin boy's best friend ask Grady the dolphin boy

"Yeah, yeah I am" Grady said

"good cause here she goes" Nico said and Grady started on blowing his top

"dude I taught you were ready " Nico said

"Yes I am, but look at her, she's amazing!" Grady said looking at Tawni who's playing a character of a cheer leader

"I know man, now go ask her out!" Nico pushed Grady towards Tawni but he took a step back

"okay, but I'll empty myself first" Grady said blowing his top, while he's doing that, you can see the extras avoiding him.

"there" Grady said but then he accidently blow his top again "there"

"okay now, go!" Nico said getting out of the stage

"hey dolphin boy" Tawni said

"H hi " Grady shudder

"W will you be my date this valentines day?" Grady manage to spill

" sure! Who wouldn't want to date a boy who's half dolphin!" Tawni shirked

"great! Pick you up at eight my lady" Grady bowed then before he could kiss her hand he accidently blew his top again.

(seen change)

"Give it up for Sooooo Randommmm!" the operator said then the crowd goes wild, and we can see Chad, Tawni, Zora, Grady and Nico enter the stage

"hey guys we got a great show for you tonight-" Tawni started but she got cut off by a birthday music

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Tawni, Happy birthday to you!" a familiar voice sung, and Tawni looked around and saw her cast mates grinning like crazy.

"Guys?" Tawni asked then a four feet, three layered cake entered the So Random stage, the cake was caramel cake with pink icing and on the top of the cake is a Tawni doll in her Check it out outfit

"Today is Tawni's birthday and we have a special show for you and her tonight" Chad started

"We have a special…" Grady started

"guest star for her and you tonight" Nico added

"She's our former cast member…." Zora said

"give it up for SONNY MONROE everybody!" Chad shouted excitedly and we can see Sonny enter the stage and Tawni hugging her tightly

"Oh my God… Thank you guys… this is the greatest present ever!" Tawni said wiping her happy tears and still holding Sonny's hand

"Did you like our cake and my voice in your birthday song earlier?" Sonny joked

"YES! YES I LOVEIT ALL!" Tawni shouted

"hey can't we get a hug?" Nico joked then Sonny giggled

"sure" then she gave Nico, Grady and Zora a big Sonny hug and when she was about to hug Chad, he's in the corner of the So random stage.

"Aww does Chaddy Don't want a Sonny hug?" Sonny smiled and she saw Chad grinned then Chad walk towards her then hug her and Sonny hugged back.

"I Miss you " Chad whispered only for her to hear

"Hey LOVEBIRDS stop hugging this is my birthday not your's" Tawni said taking Sonny away from Chad

"you too" Sonny smiled at Chad and Nico and the rest of the so random cast give them a confused look

(Theme song)

(scene changed)

"Check it out I'm Back!" Sonny said in her 'Check it out' outfit

"Check it out I miss you!" Tawni shrieked

"Hey Gals can you Check me out" Chad said in Character

"Sure, Check out he's blonde hair" Sonny said

"yeah, Check out he's blue eyes" Tawni said

"I know, Check it out they match my nails " Sonny said

"Check it out mine too!" Tawni said

"uh girls, seriously I need to go home" Chad said

"Check it out he's grumpy" Sonny said

"Well Check it out I'm GONE!" Chad said then walked out the stage

"Check it out he's gone" Tawni said

"yeah, Check it out dance?" Sonny asked

"Check it out dance" Tawni nodded

"_Their the best girl friends _  
><em>They're the worst of two.<em>_  
><em>_They're the check it out girls,__  
><em>_And they'll check it out for you!__  
><em>_Check it out!__"_

Then the audiences clap like CRAZY

(scene change)

"I'm Sally Jensen kid Lawyer, AND I FIGHT FOR YOU" Zora said in character

"after school you get a YEAR BOOK then you let people sign it and some says, "stay cool" or "have a great summer" and other lies like that and they don't get arrested by it!, but no, not this time! You lie! You will go to jail! " Zora said in Character

"So yeah, my boyfriend told me to have a great summer and I didn't you wanna know why?, cause my dog died, so I called Sally Jensen" Sonny said

"Yeah she called me and now he's in jail!" Zora said

"Its not my fault her dog died, I just want my girlfriend to have a great summer like I do" Chad said

"well she's having a nice time and you don't LIAR" Zora said closing the fake bars

"My name is Sally Jensen kid lawyer, AND I FIGHT FOR YOU" Zora said taking her glasses off and on again

(Scene Change)

"This is a one of a kind extremely rare irreplaceable vase, ohhh" the tour guide said (**he plays Angus I don't know his name :D**)

"ohhh" Zora said and she was about to touch it when the tour guide pulled it back "Don't touch it, I don't want anyone touching it"

"oh" Zora said with a hint disappointment in her voice , and we can see Chad in front of the other expensive vase with two pencils and he starts on tapping the glasses and making catchy beats with it

"Oh sir, oh no please don't do that" Angus said (**yeah lets call him Angus By the way Check out the video Sterling is super cute!**) but Chad ignored him and kept on tapping the vases and we can see another guy with Mohawk hair holding a vase and tapping it "Oh no sir please sir no" Angus said taking the vase away from his hand and outing it down at he table, and we can see other people tapping the vases then Grady came in with a jukebox and he press play then a catchy song played and everyone starts dancing and Angus starts on getting the vases away from the dancing people "No I ask santa for that!" he whined but people don't seem to care, they continued on dancing till all the vases are broken and Angus who's holding the last vase cried, then the vase in his hand fell

"this is Inappropriate Places for a Flash Mob" the operator said

(scene change)

"Sorry guys but that's the show " Chad said

"awww" the audiences said

"just kidding now singing my girl-…erm Girl SPACE friend Sonny Monroe" Chad said then the So Random stage spin and the music starts on playing and we can see Demi Lovato band starts on playing and Sonny starts singing

We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again  
>After the end of the day, it keeps getting better<br>Don't be afraid, we'll do it together

Come on, come on, you know  
>It's your time to move it's my time to move<br>Come on, come on, let go  
>Leave it all behind, your past and mine<p>

Gone are the days of summer  
>We couldn't change it if we tried<br>Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
>Our paths will cross again in time<br>It's never the same tomorrow,  
>And tomorrow is never clear<br>So come on, come on, you know  
>Our time... our time is here<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/our_time_is_ ]  
>We know, but were not certain<br>How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
>The road keeps on turning<br>And all we can do, is travel each day to the next

Come on, come on, you know  
>It's your time to move it's my time to move<br>Come on, come on let go,  
>Leave it all behind, your past and mine<p>

Gone are the days of summer  
>We couldn't change it if we tried<br>Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
>Our paths will cross again in time<br>It's never the same tomorrow,  
>And tomorrow is never clear<br>So come on, come on you know  
>Our time... our time is here<p>

Yeah  
>(Come on, come on, come on, our time is here)<p>

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried (if we tried)  
>So come on, come on, come on<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>So come on, come on you know<br>Our time... our time is here  
>Is here, yeah...<br>Oh...

everyone clapped and we can see Chad holding a guitar ran up to the stage and ask the Demi Lovato band to play a song and they nodded, so Chad sighed and looked at the audiences "This is for Sonny Monroe, I'm sorry"

I'm good to be on my own  
>Keeping my heart shut down<br>If I don't go there, I won't get hurt  
>But the pretty girl said<p>

If you never ever gonna get hurt again  
>Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend<br>And I like the way she talks

And I la, la, la, la  
>Like the way she spins my world around<br>And my ha, ha, ha, ha  
>Heart's good for one more kick<p>

So how do we do this?  
>'Cause I believe you're worth it<br>How do we do this what to take?  
>And isn't gonna break me down<p>

I found that nothin' can come from nothin'  
>So you better come round, I'm down<br>How do we do this?

So tell me get ready  
>'Cause things are gettin' heavy<br>And I don't wanna fall apart  
>'Cause spending time with you<br>Was all I wanna do

You know, it's scary givin' up your heart  
>But you give me that something<br>( From: . )  
>Been waiting so long and I make you smile<br>That's why I wrote this song

And I la, la, la, la  
>Like the way you spin my world around<br>And my ha, ha, ha, ha  
>Heart's good for one more kick<p>

So how do we do this?  
>'Cause I believe you're worth it<br>How do we do this, what to take?  
>And isn't gonna break me down<p>

I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'  
>So you better come round, I'm down<br>How do we do this?

I'm risking, one kiss is all that its taken  
>I'm shaking, heart breakin'<br>I think you'll be worth the pain

And I la, la, la, la  
>Like the way she spins my world around<br>And my ha, ha, ha, ha  
>Heart's good for one more kick<p>

So how do we do this?  
>'Cause I believe you're worth it<br>How do we do this, what to take?  
>And isn't gonna break me down<p>

I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'  
>So you better come round, I'm down<br>How do we do this?

After that Chad ran towards Sonny and hugged her and Sonny hugged back.

"So while the two of the lovebirds are having a moment there, Good night and THANK YOU everybody! " Tawni said then the curtains closed and Chad and Sonny went to the back stage

~At the back stage~

"I missed you sonshine" Chad smiled

"I missed you too Chaddy" Sonny smiled

"Will… will you be mine again?" Chad asked nervously and he saw Sonny sighed heavily and he got all tensed up _"Stupid she won't give you another chance, stupid stupid stupid!" _Chad thought

" yes " Sonny answered "But this time its your last chance" Sonny said then Chad nodded and hugged her, and yeah we got CHANNY's third kiss!

**So Like/ hate/ Love REVIEW**

**Happy 26****th**** birthday to Tiffany Thorton**


End file.
